1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding rivet.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known expanding rivet is disclosed in EP 0 557 074 A1. The prior expanding rivet comprises a rivet body having a number of expansion arms. The expansion arms are formed on an insertion portion, extend away from the insertion portion and terminate in a free end. Also present is a rivet pin, which is mounted displaceably in a longitudinal direction in the rivet body and by means of which the expansion arms can be moved radially outward in a pushed-in, final mounted position of the rivet pin. In the region of an insertion end directed away from a handling end, the rivet pin has a rear catch surface which faces toward the insertion end, and which is confronted by the free ends of the expansion arms in a preliminary mounted position of the rivet pin. In the preliminary mounted position, the free ends of the expansion arms are spaced apart from the rear catch surface and reach around a front catch step that is disposed before the rear catch surface in the insertion direction of the rivet pin.